


Those Four Dirty Paws

by deaddove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Theo is into it, But not Theo, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Hierarchical Polyamory, M/M, Malia knows about Peter and Stiles, Stiles is kind of a shitty boyfriend, Wound Fucking, season five spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddove/pseuds/deaddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo keeps talking, and Stiles just wants to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Four Dirty Paws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/gifts), [Diablerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablerie/gifts).



> Please mind the tags.
> 
> This is entirely not my fault, though I won't pretend I didn't enjoy writing it. 
> 
> Beta'd by [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/diablerie)

“You know who you remind me of?”

Stiles looks across the front seats of his Jeep at Theo, his unremarkable face, his cocksure good-guy smile, shadowed by the dark. He wants to ask the same thing. He wants to ask him where, in his poor caricature of decency, he thinks Stiles would care enough to want to know.

“My sister.”

The dead one? Not overly reassuring. Stiles supposes once you’ve had death rubbed all over you, it’s hard to wash that impression away.

Theo gives a simpering sort of half smile; he’s _really_ milking the dead relative card. Stiles resists the urge to roll his eyes and wonders how Theo reacts to dead moms. He moved away before Claudia succumbed to her disease. The experience leaves a disease behind in it’s own way, and Stiles can almost smell that disease lingering in Theo, the hidden parts of himself rotting, leaving a burning, oily sensation on Stiles’ skin.

“She was smarter than everyone too.”

Stiles thought he was the smartest for a while, too. He thought for the longest time, he was too clever for emotional manipulation, too keen for fine details to slip him by.

“And a pain in the ass like you.”

“Maybe we have something in common, after all,” Stiles hums, staring at the small screen pinned to his mirror. He wants Theo to shut up, if only to have some peace, and endure the rest of the evening until the body snatcher appears.

“You remind me of someone, too,” Stiles says after a moment of quiet. “He had a dead sister too, one who died too soon. Though I get this funny feeling he was more torn up about it than you are about yours. He told me I was smart.”

Stiles sighs, thinking about Peter.

They’d had something so good before Peter fucked it up in Mexico. He had been an expert at pulling the anxiety right out of Stiles, like a salve. If Peter’s dick were a salve, anyhow. And Malia never minded as long as Stiles showered afterwards.

Now, it would be so nice to have Peter here, where he can murmur sweetly into Stiles’ ear and reassure him that killing that poor boy Donovan was just a collateral of the Dread Doctors’ games. He’d stroke every worry from Stiles’ skin like wiping off water.

“He thought as long as he played nice, he could trick us into trusting him. But just like you, in the same breath he told me I was the smart one, he forgot it.”

Theo is watching him with rapt attention, the video feed forgotten. The intensity of his look reminds Stiles sharply of Peter.

“What happened to him?”

Stiles shivers a little. He looks at Theo with a grin.

“I killed him.”

He sighs a little longingly, feeling himself go a little soft in his bones.

“It was the beginning of a very lucrative relationship.”

He misses Peter. He wonders where he is right now, if he was moved from Eichen to elsewhere, or if he escaped. Stiles is going to be a little bothered if Peter’s sprung himself and hasn’t so much as sent him a single lewd message.

Theo looks thoroughly confused, and Stiles considers him, tilting his head a little in thought.

“Is that what you thought this would be?” he asks, gestures between himself and Theo. “You’d win me with a cute speech about your sister and tell me the blood on my hands is justified? Kill for me when I needed protection?”

“Is it not working?” Theo laughs, shrugging his shoulders. “That’s what pack is supposed to do.”

Stiles is unimpressed.

“I haven’t worked out what you want, but I know it’s not to be a member of this pack. Now get out.”

Stiles pushes his own door open, and Theo reluctantly follows suit. Stiles rips his shirt over his head and opens the latch to the trunk. His heart is pounding, a thrill making his breath quicken and his hands antsy. He wants to break something, wants to see something shatter.

Theo works for now.

He's watching Stiles warily.

“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted to be the next Beacon Hills Big Bad. You don’t want the complementary slut?” Stiles asks sweetly, hopping up on the bed of the Jeep and pulling his jeans down. He tosses his clothes into the front seat, to protect them from the oncoming mess.

Theo hesitates for a second before his shirt comes off as well. He’s smooth where Stiles wants hair, his body too baby soft. He can see Theo’s nostrils flaring, and Stiles knows the scent of his own arousal is drifting around, filling the space between them. Peter used to tell Stiles it was like cigarette smoke, a little bit of sting on the inhale. Theo’s eyes are watering.

“I’ll help you ease into it,” Stiles coos, pulling Theo closer by hooking a toe into a belt loop on his waistband. “I can show you what my Daddy taught me.”

Stiles gently eases Theo’s jeans open, fingers teasing the light trail of hair under his belly button. He massages the backs of his thighs with the heels of his feet, his teeth grasping the soft bud of Theo’s nipple. Theo puts his hands in Stiles’ hair, yanking hard, and Stiles bites down until he tastes blood in retaliation.

Theo jerks away.

“Bitch!” he yells, hand grasping over his chest protectively. Stiles licks his lips.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you needed it gentle, baby.”

Theo glares.

“Why don’t you lay down?” Stiles suggests, gentling him with slow circles around his hipbones, with light brushing of his thumbs. “I’ll take care of you.”

Stiles rubs a palm over the warm center in his jeans meaningfully.

Theo grumbles, but he climbs up into the trunk and pulls his shoes and jeans off. Stiles crawls over him, his body feeling warm and slinky. He bites his lips when their sweat tacky skin rubs together, the head of his cock bumping into Theo’s. He smells like gross frat boy cologne, and Stiles nibbles Theo’s shoulder his mouth watering. He wants Peter like this again, his hands big on Stiles’ narrow waist.

“Are you going to suck my dick, or what?” Theo snaps, looking resolutely over Stiles’ shoulder. His mouth is thinned into a stubborn grimace, and Stiles resists a laugh. He pets Theo’s cheek.

“Relax, sweetheart. Just close your eyes if you’re having that much trouble.”

Stiles slides down Theo’s body until his can rest his nose against the damp skin beside Theo’s cock. It’s a nice cock, all things considered. Theo is a turned wolf obviously, circumcised, thick and slightly curved. It’s not fully hard, lying heavily in the crease of his thigh, a pearly bead of cum shines in the red little slit at the tip, and Stiles flicks his tongue out to taste.

“Fuck, finally,” Theo complains.

Stiles rolls his eyes and mouths around the head of his cock with his lips and tongue, kissing it shiny and wet. He grasps Theo’s thigh with one hand and reaches slowly for his backpack while Theo’s head is thrown back. His hand finds the zipper as Theo’s cock pulses heavily in his mouth, and Stiles sinks down the length with little fuss. Theo’s hips raise clear off the trunk bed, and Stiles just lets the cock warm in his throat, the thickness of it his mouth making him feel buzzed and languid. He closes his own eyes and imagines the wiry hair under his hand is Peter’s thigh.

His hand finds the small jar in the front pocket of his bookbag, and he smugly sucks around Theo, drawing back and sinking back down.

“ _Shit_ , fuck, you cock hungry slut,” Theo gasps.

Stiles hums, burrowing his nose into his pubic hair, fucking his mouth over Theo’s cock. He opens the jar behind his back and dips his fingers into the fine dust inside. He scoops out a hand full.

“Wait, what’s that smell?” Theo asks, just rising up from his prone position. “Is that—”

Stiles tosses the Mountain Ash over Theo. It settles around him and over his skin like shimmering dust. Stiles sucks his cock, and he can feel the quickening pulse of Theo’s blood against the roof of his mouth.

“What the _fuck_ , Stiles?” Theo coughs, chest heaving. He can feel his muscles bunching as his tries to pry himself off the Jeep floor, but the ash holds him fast. Stiles glances up to see a little bit of black trailing out of his mouth and over his chin. He pops of Theo’s cock.

“ _Relax_ ,” he says, voice roughened. His throat feels raw and out of practice when he swallows.

“Let me up!” Theo growls, his eyes glowing.

Stiles straddles Theo’s hips and rummages into his bag again. He pulls out a knife.

“I feel bad about killing Donovan,” he says. “He was just some angry kid who got caught up in the Dread Doctor shit. You’re right that it’s in his nature to eat human flesh. He doesn’t get to choose what he’s hungry for.”

Stiles hopes the same holds for him. Maybe it’s in his nature to hunger for this and for Peter. Maybe he can appeal to Peter’s appetite this way, leave a string of ruined, sweet-faced cubs for him to follow.

He grinds the sharp edge of his pocket knife down Theo’s sternum. It heals at a sedate pace, a little bit of blood left behind. The ash has slowed his abilities.

“ _Fucker_ ,” Theo growls from behind thick, long fangs.

“I don’t feel bad for this,” Stiles whispers against Theo’s ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and sucking.

“ _This_ is what you call self defense?” Theo asks, blinking the ash out of his lashes, black tears rolling into his hairline.

“This is preemptive action,” Stiles says and sinks the blade into Theo’s stomach. His skin resists the initial puncture before letting the blade slide to the hilt. Theo howls, but he’s got no Alpha to call.

He ruts his hard cock against Theo’s legs, watching the blood well around the knife.

“Wow, I half expected to see silver,” Stiles hums, pulling out the knife to inspect. It’s dark and red, no hint of the Dread Doctors’ tampering. The wound is closed, a knotted mound of pink flesh by the time Stiles looks down again. Theo is sweating, his face pale.

“If you were an Alpha, I could use you to get my boyfriend back, but I guess even betas have their uses.”

Stiles takes Theo’s soft cock in hand and strokes him. The flesh is irritated from the Mountain Ash, and must be sensitive because Theo shouts and writhes in place, his hands clawed and clenched.

“Is this a fear boner?” he asks, squeezing where Theo’s gone hot and hard again. “Or is this just for me? Are you my new pain whore?”

Theo just growls.

Stiles stabs Theo again when the last bit of the first wound is nothing but a light pink patch.

“My Daddy never would have let this happen to him. He’d have me dangling off his cock, raw and loose, just for trying to pin him down and fuck him full of holes. He’d like the effort.”

Stiles twists the blade, a shadow of the Nogitsune crawling before him, and Stiles feels his fingers twitch in just the same way, playful and eager. He eyes the new hole, sloppy with blood. It’s warm when Stiles rubs his fingers through it. At least Theo is taking it with some dignity. Other than a few growls and and gasps, Theo trembles silently, his teeth clenched and bared.

“He used to tell me I was a cockslut who’d never be happy fucking a hole. He said my bisexuality was a waste since my ass was made for him. What a fucking dick,” Stiles grinds through a snarl. “This hole looks just fine.”

He wiggles the knife from side to side, preventing the wound from healing. Theo’s wriggling intensifies.

“Stiles, _fuck you_ , don’t do it! Fucking—just. Fuck. Just let me up, okay? I _promise_ if you let me go now, I’ll—I’ll leave Beacon Hills.”

“I don’t need fancy powers to know that’s a lie, Theo.”

He’s flushed red and goes very still when Stiles tosses the knife to the side and lines his aching cock up with the tightening stab wound. He eases himself into searing heat of it, feels the skin fight to close around him, the blood gushing around him and staining his stomach as he presses flush against Theo.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Theo gasps. “Fucking—”

Stiles moans, low and long, savoring the softness, the heat. He thrusts shallowly, his whole stomach and legs tingling with the need to come, and the wound just keeps trying to heal every time he fucks it open, clenching on his cock. There’s an obscene squelch every time he pulls away, and the entirety of his pelvis is soaked with blood. Stiles glances down and is surprised to see Theo’s hips still arching up, his cock standing, swollen and purple. His face is turned away, but he’s panting open-mouthed.

Stiles laughs breathlessly, rolls his hips and smears his bloody hand over Theo’s hard dick. Theo growls, thrusting into his hand as Stiles ruts into his stomach.

“Do you think the others will know?” Stiles whispers hoarsely. “Do you think they’ll smell it if I come inside this fuckhole I’ve made?”

“Shit,” Theo moans, and comes in Stiles’ sticky hand. Stiles abandons Theo’s spent cock and grasps him by the shoulders, fucking into him hard and fast, until he’s breathless and he can’t keep his eyes open. Stiles comes with a long, stuttering groan. He stills just to feel the fluttering sensation of Theo’s skin attempting to close before he pulls out. He watches the blood and milky cum mix before the wound seals.

Stiles hums and laps at the bloody hand prints on Theo’s body.

“You are dead when I get up,” Theo pants, twitching under Stiles’ teeth.

Stiles sucks on Theo’s neck, pressing close.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Stiles replies, patting him on the thigh. “You sweated the Mountain Ash off about ten minutes ago.”

 


End file.
